Fantasías al 2X1
by Addanight
Summary: Descubran las desventajas de tener una mente tan activa. XD [Parte de las Crónicas KXR]


Jajaj, no me fui al infierno. Agradezco a Kaei su sus detalladas explicaciones que tanto me ayudan. XD

Esto es parte de las Crónicas KaiXRei.

Proyecto que estoy haciendo con: **Nekot, Akire777, y Kaei Kon.**

Pareja: Kai y Rei! Shounen AI

Summary:

Descubran las desventajas de tener una mente tan activa. XD Parte de las Crónicas KXR

**Atención,** la primera parte, es un extraño POV alternado, pero para que no se enreden lo que esté escrito así será:

"_Lo que piensa Kai" En cursiva y subrayado_

"**Lo que piensa Rei" En negrita**

"**Lo que ambos piensan" En negrita, cursiva y subrayado**.

El resto se contará con letra normal y con los POV's como siempre los uso XD.

Dedicatoria: A mí XD. Así es, este fic es para la linda y preciosa de yo, por sen tan buena y hacer a un lado la escuela para cumplir con este reto. Ja ja ja n.nU. Que de hecho tuve que reescribir, ojalá haya quedado decente. ¬ ¬U

Me disculpo por la poco original trama (a mi parecer) y espero que a pesar de eso no haya quedado tan mal. Espero no haber roto las reglas de Akire n.nU.

-----------------------------------------

Fantasías al 2X1

Por Addanight

En una casa de tres pisos en la muy bella Rusia, una interesante escena se desarrollaba. Los Blade Breakers acaban de ganar su batalla contra los Demolition Boys, sin embargo, habían decidido permanecer algún tiempo en la fría nación. Siendo los nuevos campeones mundiales, era normal que las cosas cambiaran para ellos. Es decir, a partir de ahora, eran celebridades e ídolos del deporte. Pero para dos miembros, los cambios no se debían precisamente a esto. Algo había sucedido hacía tan sólo unos minutos y ahora, ambos chicos se reclamaban lo sucedido. Cada uno se encontraba en un punto distinto de aquella edificación y sin embargo, sus pensamientos se enlazaban como si fueran la misma persona. Aunque pensándolo bien, esto no era nada raro, considerando lo que les había pasado.

**¡Oh por Kami! Esa tiene que ser la más terrible situación en la que me haya visto implicado. **

_Tuve que salir corriendo, no podía soportarlo ni un minuto más. _

**Lo que no entiendo es ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? **

_Se imaginan lo que hubiera sido de mi imagen, mi prestigio y mi persona si alguien se hubiera dado cuenta. _

**¡Agh! ¿Cómo permití que las cosas llegaran a ese extremo? Y todo por su culpa. **

_O peor aún, ¿tienen idea lo que hubiera hecho de no haberme marchado? _

**Esto no puede estarme pasando a mí. **

_Sí, quizá todo hubiera pasado a términos mayores, lo cual no hubiera sido del todo malo. _

**Aunque hubiera sido divertido que sucediera. **

_Pero ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Eso no debía suceder. De ningún modo. _

**¡No! Pensamientos malos, eso no debe estar en mi cabeza. No, no, no, no. **

_Y sin embargo, lo deseaba con mi alma. _

**Pero no pude evitarlo, por un momento sentí mis más ocultos deseos aflorar y todos le incluían a él. **

_No tengo la culpa de que él sea tan…él. _

**¿Por qué tiene que ser tan bueno? Si no fuera tan sexy, eso no hubiera sucedido.**

_Una mirada bastó para que mi sangre empezara a hervir._

_**¡No es típico de mí huir, pero tenía que salir de ahí!**_

----- Cambio de POV -----

Voy a explicarles exactamente que fue eso tan terrible que pasó. Considerando el hecho de que salvamos al mundo y ahora somos los nuevos campeones mundiales, pensé que al menos debería hacer algo especial para cenar. Ya saben, para celebrar nuestra victoria. Con eso en mente dispuse a hacer una bellísima y deliciosa cena. Por suerte, la enorme casa que el señor D. rentó para nosotros incluía una enorme cocina que podía usar a mi antojo. Estaba muy tranquilamente poniendo la mesa cuando Kai llegó. Sin darle mayor importancia, continué acomodando las cosas hasta que de pronto sentí unos fuertes brazos envolverme, al tiempo que una húmeda sensación comenzaba a extenderse a lo largo de mi cuello. Todo era tan deliciosamente perfecto, al menos eso pensaba yo, cuando de pronto giré mi cabeza y ahí estaba él, mi querido capitán con una interesante mirada.

"Creo que hoy me prepararé yo mismo la cena" me dice mientras yo le veo confundido. Sus hábiles manos empezaron a colarse descaradamente por mi ropa. No es que me molestara, es sólo que ahora comprobaba que estaba en el paraíso. Y con algo de suerte ahí me quedaría, a menos que Kami me amara suficiente como para permitir que el ruso me llevara a su cama y entonces sí terminaría en la gloria.

Mi compañero empezó a guiarme entonces hacia la mesa y me recostó sobre ella. La verdad era un lugar poco cómodo para hacer el amor, pero el cuerpo de Kai sobre mí me daría la comodidad que necesitaba. Y así pasamos un rato entre arrebatados besos e interesantes movimientos. Así fue al menos hasta que, de pronto, mi cabeza giró y noté que mi ex capitán estaba de pie frente a mí totalmente vestido. ¿Pueden creer eso? Lo imaginé, todo fue una fantasía. Una celestial fantasía debo agregar, pero una ilusión al fin y al cabo. Lamentablemente, mi activa mente me colocó en una embarazosa situación y todo gracias a una inesperada reacción en cierta parte de mi cuerpo. Creo que saben a lo que me refiero ¿no? Exactamente, mi amado miembro estaba ahora esperando un poco de acción, acción que no obtendría claro está. '¡Estúpidas hormonas!' Pensé para mí mismo.

"Kon, no voy a dejar que Takao coma eso, tiene demasiada grasa y él ya tiene suficiente de eso. Así que ve a comprar otra cosa para la cena." Me dijo entonces mi capitán. Es una suerte que no haya notado la curiosa situación en la que su perfecto cuerpo me coloca. De modo que asintiendo, y agradeciendo a Kai que me diera una excusa para escapar, me alejé de aquel lugar lo más que pude. Con eso en mente salí corriendo y luego de un buen rato empecé a reclamarme. Ahí fue cuando ustedes entraron. Sé que se supone que cocine algo más para cenar, pero creo que no lo haré. Además, Max y Takao no están, ya que salieron a comprar dulces o algo así. Creo que lo mejor es que me despeje un poco. Y no hay mejor lugar para pensar aquí que en el techo.

----- Cambio de POV -----

Con la seguridad de que me encuentro solo, mis pies se desplazan en círculos a lo largo de la habitación. Mis nervios están totalmente aturdidos. Y la verdad no es para menos. Sí, tal como lo oyen. Yo, Kai Hiwatari acabo de admitir que existe algo sobre la faz de la tierra que puede alterarme y ese algo es Rei Kon. Pero permítanme contarles lo que pasó. Estaba yo recorriendo la casa verificando que todo estuviese en orden y que mis maduros compañeros no hubieran destrozado algo. Después de todo, este sitio es rentado. Mi pequeño paseo me guió entonces al comedor, en donde Rei se encontraba poniendo la mesa. Para ser sinceros, Kon siempre me ha parecido atractivo, es decir, no pueden negar que tiene su encanto. Pero de cualquier forma, nada de esto es excusa para lo que sucedió a continuación. Como les estaba diciendo, mi compañero estaba colocando los platos en la mesa, cuando de pronto mi vista se fijó en su trasero. Así es, damas y caballeros, de pronto me encontré a mí mismo preguntándome si su trasero sería tan lindo sin toda esa ropa encima.

"¿Kai?" cuestionó el presente girando su cuerpo hacia mí y sentándose ligeramente sobre la mesa. Yo no hice sonido alguno y sólo miré los platos conteniendo nuestros alimentos.

"Espero que te guste. Hice algo especial para la cena, aunque quizá deberías comenzar por un aperitivo." Me dijo al tiempo que me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hacia la mesa. El joven chino se recostó sobre mí y segundos después, su ropa estaba olvidada en el suelo y mis manos recorrían su bien formado pecho. ¡Yo sabía que tantas horas de entrenamiento tenían que haber dado fruto! Pronto su boca se unió a la mía y mientras su lengua me hacía suspirar, sus manos tocaban mi cuerpo al tiempo que mi miembro mostraba su satisfacción.

Cuando me di cuenta, me encontraba mirando a mi compañero que aún colocaba los platos de comida. Pero mi pequeña fantasía no pasó en vano, ya que mi miembro mostraba una semi erección que yo necesitaba ocultar. Así que sin deseos de ser descubierto hice lo primero que se me ocurrió. Decirle a Rei que fuera a comprar otra cosa para la comida porque lo que había preparado haría que Tyson engordara aún más. Y eso es sólo una de las tantas experiencias que he tenido. Por suerte creo que el chino no lo notó. Mi pobre y perturbada mente, creo que iré a descansar un poco. Ahora que lo pienso, el techo tiene una excelente vista.

----- POV Alternado -----

Dirigiéndome al extremo izquierdo del techo, comienzo a fijar mi vista en las estrellas. La vista es tan hermosa, pero yo sólo puedo pensar en todo lo que hubiera pasado si Kai realmente tuviera sexo conmigo. Me pregunto si realmente sería el seme. Quizá debería poner algo de resistencia ahora que lo pienso. Sí, debería luchar por ir arriba. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo será estar sobre Kai Hiwatari? Un segundo. Por un momento olvidé que eso no es posible. Acabo de recordar que mi sexy ruso y yo nunca tendremos sexo. Eso sí que es triste. Porque a mí no me engaña, con todo ese ejercicio debe tener el mejor cuerpo sobre la faz de la tierra. Me pregunto si me dejaría llenarlo de crema batida. OK, malos pensamientos. Malos, malos.

En silencio me dirijo al lado derecho del techo desde donde tengo una maravillosa vista del parque. Mis pensamientos regresan a Rei, a su ropa y a lo mucho que nos divertiríamos si el primero se deshiciera de la segunda. Sé que no debería estar pensando en eso pero no puedo evitarlo. Es decir, con sólo ver a Kon uno se imagina que debe ser un tigre en la cama. Estoy harto de que use esa ropa tan poco reveladora. Me pregunto si se ofenderá si le regalo ropa más acorde a su figura. O mejor aún, ¿Creen que me dejaría ayudarlo a probarse su nuevo atuendo? O aún más importante, ¿Piensan que me dejaría hacérselo en la tina? Eso sí que sería interesante.

Ambos chicos estaban muy concentrados en sus sanos pensamientos cuando un fuerte ruido captó su atención, sin pensarlo voltearon a inspeccionar la causa y sus miradas se encontraron. Se enamoraron, se escudriñaron. Ok, la verdad se pervirtieron, pero ese no es el punto. Lo importante fue lo que les sucedió después. El bicolor se dirigió a la puerta y notó que esta se había cerrado. Tiró de ella, pero ésta no se movió. Aparentemente, estaban atrapados en el techo, a tres pisos del suelo.

"Está cerrada" mencioné fijando mis rojizas orbes en mi compañero. Mantener mi calentura a raya iba a ser más difícil estando aquí arriba. Sólo espero que no sea por mucho tiempo.

"No puede ser. Tendremos que esperar a que alguien llegue y nos abra." Comenté mirando a mi capitán. Sólo espero que alguien llegue antes de que le arranque la ropa.

Pero varias horas pasaron y nadie llegó a auxiliar a los jóvenes. Habían intentado gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero los peatones sólo les habían creído locos sin escuchar ni una palabra de lo que les decían. La noche empezaba a caer. Y la temperatura empezaba a descender drásticamente. La piel del oriental comenzaba a erizarse. Necesitaba una forma de calentarse y rápido. De pronto, una idea llegó a su cabeza. Quizá su calentura finalmente le sería útil. Después de todo, era sería una interesante forma de obtener calor.

Rozando con mis dedos mis negruzcos cabellos cierro mis ojos y me concentro. Llevo mi dedo hacia rostro y rozandole levemente empiezo a tratar de convencer a mi cuerpo de que el responsable de esas caricias no es otro que mi capitán. De algún modo, el sólo pensamiento vuelve el toque más perfecto. De igual forma permito que mi dedo se deslice ligeramente entre mis ropas de modo que Kai no me mire extraño. Es decir, no se supone que él se entere de lo que hago. Pronto me encuentro inmerso en otra fantasía. La sangre empieza a fluir con mayor velocidad en tanto que el calor se empieza a concentrar en mi rostro y en mi…miembro. Creo que ya no tengo frío. Sólo espero que mi capitán no note la erección que se ha hecho presente.

Mis carmines orbes se fijan de pronto en Kon, quien ha tomado asiento del otro lado del techo. No alcanzo a verle con claridad pero sí lo suficiente. Su dedo índice empieza a recorrer su morena piel. Se ve tan suave. Estúpido dedo como desearía estar en su lugar. Una nueva imagen se crea en mi mente. Como quisiera poder hacerlas realidad. Si tan sólo tuviera un pretexto.

Minutos después veo como el calor en mi cuerpo empieza a disminuir. No puede ser. Creo que mi fantasía no alcanza para calentarme lo suficiente. Me estoy helando. Odio el frío. Supongo que porque vengo de un lugar frío. No entiendo como Kai puede estar tan tranquilo en este clima. Mi cuerpo empieza a temblar incontrolablemente.

Al ver temblar a mi gatito me encuentro con el pretexto perfecto para acercarme a él y sin decir una palabra me coloco a su lado y le tomo en mis brazos tantas cosas pasan por mí mente en este momento. Como lo hermoso que se vería el kot totalmente desnudo sobre la nieve; es una lástima que no se pueda. Seguro que moriría de frío, aunque yo no tendría ningún inconveniente en calentarle.

De pronto siento el cuerpo de Kai compartir su calor conmigo. Soy un pervertido ¿sabían? Pero cualquiera lo sería si tuviera que compartir la cama con este dios ruso. Compartir la cama…eso suena bastante apetecible.

Perdido en mis pensamientos siento que cierta parte de mi cuerpo empieza a reaccionar está a punto de darme un ataque cuando algo en mi chino compañero capta mi atención.

Yo por mi parte siento todo mi cuerpo llenarse de un excitante calor, lástima que mi miembro no se haya quedado atrás. Esto no puede ser bonito y menos si Hiwatari me descubre.

De pronto las miradas de los dos jóvenes se fijaron en las partes íntimas del otro. De algún modo sus silencios hablaron y en menos de tres segundos. El ruso se había lanzado a besar arrebatadoramente al oriental. El chino no se quedó atrás y demostró que su lengua era, por mucho, más ágil que la de su capitán. De repente las fantasías se habían esfumado y el frío no tardaría en hacer lo mismo. Separándose ligeramente, y decidiendo que a Rei le daría una pulmonía si tenían sexo en aquel lugar. Los chicos optaron por abrazarse y permanecer en un bello silencio.

"Sólo me queda una duda. ¿Cómo fue que se cerró la puerta?" comentó el ojirrojo aún en su tarea de calentar al ojidorado.

"Ni idea" Respondió el otro, en tanto que ambos se dedicaron a mantener la temperatura de sus cuerpos de la única manera que podían hacerlo.

A algunas calles de ahí, otra conversación se desarrollaba entre el rubiecito, y lindo americano, y Takao.

"¿Estás seguro de que cerraste bien? Podría ser peligroso que alguien entrara." Comentó el ojiazul a su acompañante.

"Por supuesto Maxie, cerré todo el lugar; incluso la puerta que da al techo, por si una araña mutante pretende meterse por ahí." Anunció el nipon muy orgulloso de su hazaña.

Mientras tanto, nuestros amados Kai y Rei continuaban en la azotea buscando formas de calentarse, aunque siendo ambos chicos tan creativos, seguro que algo se les ocurriría.

_FIN … ?_

-----------------------------------------

Comentarios de la Autora:

Sí, ese es el fin. Apreciaría mucho que dejaran su opinión. Gracias XD.

_Adda_


End file.
